


Why you don't fuck with Saeran Choi

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Gods forgive her of her teasing one of the beasts, damn she learned her lesson but Gods blessed her punishment.





	Why you don't fuck with Saeran Choi

When was the last time he had been pushed so far? He was talking to her one moment and then that neck...her damned neck. She knew what she had been doing to him when she insisted on wearing that damn corset, she knew what he was, who he was now she would pay the price.

She was upon the ground, her clothes in tatters around her trembling body, but damned despite the situation she was excited and she knew the man above her could probably smell her dripping pussy with how sensitive his nose was, hell he could probably hear it whenever the walls clenched and make a soft popping sound as he lazily drew his fingers along her walls ensuring that he caressed every inch of the silken and drenched skin relishing in each and every cry that parted her lips. He sank down between her legs his long tongue rolling along her clit as he made a rumbling growl of appreciation and approval as she bucked her hips with a needy whimper.   
Fuck this small temptress and all she stands for, his mind nearly shrieked as he delved his tongue along her labia, his tail thrashing behind him enthusiastically. When had he lost this much control did he even care to remember now? Of course not. He cared that he bred the pathetic, whimpering, pleading woman his tongue was eagerly now fucking, his hips rutting his fully erect penis into her leg as he whined with the lack of stimulation his cock desperately craved, the feral part of his mind demanding he take the all too willing bitch. What the hell should he care who she belongs too even his own brother? She wasn't marked, so she was fair game. With a soft growl he flipped her over despite hearing her protesting the movement he purred in her ear and she willingly raised her ass into the air. He quickly mounted her, pressing his penis into her sopping pussy enjoying the spray of her cum as he proceeded to pound his cock into the right yet drenched hole, the sound of their skin slapping meeting his ears as he released a purely instinctive howl he shoved his knot into her pussy, rutting into her cervix with powerful but short thusts, his sensitive ears picking up each and every moan and swear that passed from her lips as he fucked her into the plush carpet beneath then, he tilted his head back howling as his semen sprayed from his cock filling her womb, pressing her into the floor as he withheld the urge to mark her for his own, instead biting into the pillow by her head. When his knot deflated he looked at her, licking her sweat stained flesh and whimpering as she gave him an adoring smile. "It was always you....Saeran my darling future mate. Never was it Saeyoung."


End file.
